NAUGHTY HANDS
by DelightHappines
Summary: Suara di kamar mandi dari gemercik air yang mengalir melalui shower. Suasana hening, bulu kuduk Chanyeol langsung merinding. Bahkan jakun kebanggaan nya bergerak naik turun. Imajinasi liar nya mulai keluar. Aroma-aroma menggoda mulai menguar. Kalo sudah begini jadinya, Chanyeol bisa-bisa kehilangan kontrol tubuh nya.
1. Chapter 1

**NAUGHTY HANDS**

Kali ini seperti kebiasan Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk latihan basket. Kekasih nya yang penggila basket itu mana mungkin main sebentar. Sementara itu tugas Baekhyun mulai menumpuk di rumah. Jika tidak diselesaikan dari sekarang ia bisa bergadang sampai tengah malam dan menimbulkan underline yang sudah ia antisipasi dan tak ingin terjadi. Tapi kekasih nya ini, sangat-sangat tidak pengertian.

Jika saja Chanyeol di tinggalkan sebentar saja, bisa gawat. Banyak siswi-siswi nakal yang terus mencari perhatian. Baekhyun kenal fans-fans gila Chanyeol, mereka yang kecanduan akan ketampanan kekasih nya. kadang Baekhyun kesal, kenapa Chanyeol nya harus terlalu tampan. Bahkan mereka masih saja berani menunggu Chanyeol bermain disaat Baekhyun ada disana sedang mengawasi. Namun senyum Chanyeol hanya tertuju padanya, saat sukses memasukan bola kedalam ring dan mencetak three points. Lelaki jangkung itu mengangkat kedua tangan nya sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia dengan wajah kesal nya dan tak menyenangkan. Chanyeol masih hanya tersenyum, ia tahu persis apa yang membuat kekasih mungilnya itu kesal sampai tak mau membalas senyuman nya.

Break waktu itu Chanyeol buru-buru mendekati Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan buku nya.

"Babe, minta minum" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggerak-gerakan baju depan nya karena kegerahan. Sementara Baekhyun masih saja merajuk seperti diawal, ia melemparkan botol minuman nya kasar.

"Kenapa sih ?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Oh lagi belajar yah ? maaf ganggu deh"

Lalu Baekhyun mulai membuang nafas berat nya, Chanyeol duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun. teriakan gadis-gadis di pinggir lapangan lebih histeris dari biasanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun teralihkan dan melihat Chanyeol sedang membuka baju bagian atas nya. dengan begitu Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil baju Chanyeol kembali dan berusaha menutupi body half naked nya.

"Jangan dibuka, kamu ini apa-apaan sih?"

Chanyeol tertawa puas, walaupun Baekhyun menyeramkan saat marah tapi ekspresi nya bahkan lebih lucu.

"Aku kegerahan Baekki"

"Harus yah buka baju juga ?"

"Nggak sih, cuman kalau buka baju angin nya langsung kerasa"

Baekhyun berdecak, entah kenapa dia jadi tiba-tiba beres-beres tas dan beranjak begitu aja. Chanyeol kaget dengan sikap Baekhyun yang buru-buru ingin pergi seperti itu.

"Mau kemana ?"

"Pulang"

"Tunggu sebentar please"

"Lepas ah"

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi kekasih jangkung nya. kali itu ia tak main-main dan benar-benar pergi. Chanyeol merelakan latihan berharga nya hari ini, padahal tak setiap hari seniornya itu akan datang untuk melatih. Tapi kekasih nya itu, lebih penting dari apapun.

Dengan beganti baju cepat Chanyeol susah payah mengejar Baekhyun yang masih bejalan di koridors gerbang sekolah.

"Hei, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Baikan yah ?"

"Siapa yang ngambek" Baekhyun dengan dua tangan di lipat diatas dada dan tatapan nya yang tak ingin melirik ke arah Chanyeol sekalipun. Bukan marah yah ? terus apa dong?

"Ok ok aku salah deh"

Baekhyun masih diam, bahkan sampai halte bus muka muram Baekhyun masih terpasang. Kalau sudah begini bencana untuk Chanyeol.

"Kita makan es krim dulu yuk ?"

"Aku banyak tugas"

Satu ide berharga nya sudah dibuang begitu saja, Chanyeol berpikir keras.

"Kalau gitu makan ayam dirumah kamu, sambil ngerjaiin tugas. Gimana ?"

Baekhyun tak merespon kali itu, tapi anggukan kepalanya pengganti jawaban dari YA. Chanyeol senang, demi apapun dia kelihatan senang. Bahkan tangan kepal nya yang melipat bertekuk sambil berteriak yes, tapi nggak pake teriak-teriak juga.

"Ok deh, order aja yah?"

"Terserah"

Well thanks to Chicken, kalau gak ada kamu Baekhyun ngambek nya abadi.

...

Chanyeol itu atlet dia sudah pasti jago dalam bidang olahraga, sementara Baekhyun. bukan apa-apa, hanya siswa berprestasi yang dapet peringkat ranking satu disekolah satu angkatan. Bukan apa-apa, apanya

Rumah Baekhyun sepi, ada ibunya pun sibuk sendiri di halaman belakang rumah. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar berdua. Baekhyun langsung simpen tas di meja belajar sementara Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Aku ganti baju dulu yah" ucap Baekhyun

"Mau ditemenin?" tanya Chanyeol konyol, Baekhyun langsung melayangkan death glare nya.

"Yaudah deh gak jadi"

Baekhyun itu sangat-sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah di ganggu, tapi lebih banyak manis nya. lemari Baekhyun penuh oleh buku-buku komik. Itu pun karena ulah Chanyeol, dan sebenarnya buku-buku komik itu bukan punya Baekhyun. Chanyeol sengaja bawa kesini karena alasan kamar nya penuh oleh bola basket. Atau mungkin supaya ada alasan bisa main di kamar.

Suara di kamar mandi dari gemercik air yang mengalir melalui shower. Suasana hening, bulu kuduk Chanyeol langsung merinding. Bahkan jakun kebanggaan nya bergerak naik turun. Imajinasi liar nya mulai keluar. Aroma-aroma menggoda mulai menguar. Kalo sudah begini jadinya, Chanyeol bisa-bisa kehilangan kontrol tubuh nya.

Baekhyun sebentar lagi mungkin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan handuk baju piyama putih.

"Hei, udah pesen ayam nya?"

Panjang umur, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi persis dengan gambaran yang ada di kepala Chanyeol.

"Uh, y-yah baru mau"

"Kok ? cepetan emang kamu juga gak laper ?"

"Uh ini, ini lagi pesen" tangan Chanyeol bergemetar hebat, bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk menekan screen keyboard ponsel nya. Baekhyun sibuk mengeringkan rambut nya dengan hair dryer. Dan bagian dada putih nya yang sedikit melebar terbuka. Air saliva Chanyeol menetes.

"Chanyeol, kamu kenapa sih?"

Kepala pening dan tubuh mulai bereaksi. Jangan bilang si adik sudah bangun.

"Uh aku mau cari angin dulu yah sebentar"

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sekarang aneh, tiba-tiba lari kayak dikejar setan.

"Kenapa sih dia?"

...

Tulang-tulang ayam dan sisa beberapa potong lagi masih berserakan di kardus tempat nya. Baekhyun sudah sibuk mengerjakan tugas matematika 'linear dua variabel dan persamaan kuadrat' bukan apa-apa untuk Baekhyun. setengah jam atau bahkan kurang dia bisa langsung menyelesaikan nya.

Tapi yang lebih sulit adalah Chanyeol. Berusaha menenangkan si adik yang tak ingin tidur, ia kebingungan. Meskipun sudah berbaring dan membelakangi Baekhyun dirinya masih saja tak bisa menahan diri. Kedua kaki nya di apit rapat-rapat.

"Selesai, Chanyeol kamu kenapa ?"

"Ah enggak, udah selesai ngerjaiin tugas nya ?"

"Baru aja, kamu haus gak ? aku ambilin cola dulu di bawah"

"E eh gak usah aku aja"

"Yaudah"

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dengan linglung bahkan posisi tubuh nya seperti orang mabuk. Baekhyun khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Chanyeol kamu beneran gak apa-apa?"

"Uh gak apa-apa, kamu belajar aja lagi"

Dan pintu tertutup, Baekhyun melirik ke arah komik yang di baca Chanyeol. Tapi di pikir-pikir sebulan yang lalu, komik-komik Chanyeol sudah Baekhyun filter. Khusus untuk bagian hentai.

"Jangan-jangan dia baca hentai lagi"

...

Kesempatan bagus untuk Chanyeol, ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Keringat memenuhi kening nya. untung nya Baekhyun kekasih nya itu polos. Pernafasan sudah di ujung sekat. Lebih parah dibanding orang sekarat.

Satu botol air mineral dingin di teguk nya habis, padahal kemarin malam dia sudah berhenti membaca komik hentai online lagi. Tapi itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa kalau Baekhyun nya masih menggairahkan.

"Chanyeol ?" tiba-tiba ada mama Baekhyun ke dapur, dandanan nya rapi seperti mau pergi.

"Tante" Chanyeol senyum semanis mungkin didepan calon mertua.

"Kalian lagi main yah ? Tante mau pergi dulu, bisa jaga rumah sama Baekhyun ?"

"Uh ? oh bisa tante"

"Baekhyun itu takut sendirian, tadi juga tante udah bilang sih kedia. Kalian baik-baik dirumah yah"

"I-iyah tante"

Darah Chanyeol menurun drastis, wajah nya ibarat tepung yang baru jatuh dari atas kepala. Pucat pasi tak bertenaga. Pikiran nya semakin-makin liar, Baekhyun di kamar, rumah sepi. It's so complete.

Chanyeol stress, ia berniat menjedugkan kepala ke lemari es. Tapi dia masih sayang kening berharga nya. Baekhyun bilang kalau kening Chanyeol itu bagus.

"No, Baekhyun suka kening ku"

Ia pasrah, botol cola itu di ambil dari kulkas. Berdoa sepenuh hati, semoga tuhan sayang dia sekarang.

...

"Lama banget" ucap Baekhyun, poni depan nya yang panjang di ikat ke atas. Kaos lengan pendek nya yang ia gunakan berwarna merah cerah, dan celana tidur warna biru yang kelihatan kebesaran.

"Uh maaf, tadi aku habis ngobrol sama mama kamu jadinya lama"

"Oh, iyah mamah pergi ke mall sama temen-temen nya yeol. Kamu gak akan pulang cepet dulu kan ?"

"Enggak kok, aku bakal nemenin kamu dulu disini" Chanyeol senyum fake, dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk bokong Chanyeol.

"Tengkyu tengkyu, kamu jjang hehe"

Muka Chanyeol bener-bener merah, dari tadi berusaha kuat menahan hawa nafsu liar nya. dan begitu klimaks tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bokong nya begitu saja. How dare you.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan hasrat nya lagi, kali itu ia menyerang Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Mendorong bahu si mungil hingga terkapar tidak berdaya di atas ranjang. Sementara Chanyeol di atas nya sudah mulai bermuka liar. Baekhyun ketakutan.

"C-chanyeol kamu kenapa ?"

"Maaf Baek, aku gak bisa nahan lagi" bibir Baekhyun di serang nya pertama. Meski Baekhyun meronta tapi Chanyeol tetap menekan mulut nya pada bibir ranum Baekhyun. rasanya manis, mungkin bawaan dari lip balm strawberry yang sering Baekhyun pake.

"Mmmhh Chanmmmyeolmmhh" tangan kurus Baekhyun mendorong-dorong bahu Chanyeol. Tapi ia kalah kuat, Chanyeol bertenaga kuda ia bisa apa. tapi setelah itu akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar. Ia melirik kekasih mungil di bawah nya yang sedang menutup mata erat.

"B-baek ma-maafin aku please. Maaf a-aku gak aku gak itu Baek, aku minta maaf"

Baekhyun masih ketakutan, kedua tangan nya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajah nya yang sudah banjir air mata. Chanyeol menyesal. Ia berusaha untuk menyeka air mata Baekhyun.

"Baek, sayang , ah Baek aku minta maaf honey. Aku minta maaf" Chanyeol menepi-nepikan anak-anak rambut berantakan Baekhyun akibat ulah nya.

"Chanyeol kamu buat aku takut"

"Maaf honey, maaf aku gak ada maksud buat nyerang kamu. Tadi itu, tadi itu – "

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun membuka kedua tangan nya. Chanyeol beranjak duduk dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah. Sementara Baekhyun yang duduk disamping nya masih sedikit shock. Perlahan Chanyeol melirik kekasih mungil nya. benar, Baekhyun ketakutan akibat ulah nya.

"Hei jangan marah yah, tadi itu aku kelepasan. Baek, maafin aku yah please" dengan menarik kedua tangan si mungil lalu Chanyeol memeluk nya erat.

"Kamu boleh pukul aku tapi jangan nangis yah, pukul aku aja"

Tapi yang terjadi Baekhyun malah memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalau mau cium aku, kalau nyerang tiba-tiba kayak gitu aku jadi kaget"

Heran, bingung, speechless, confused, berkunang-kunang. Baekhyun baru saja memberikan penjelasan yang amat jelas. He give a permission.

"M-maksud kamu apa Baek ?"

"Ish jangan pura-pura gak ngerti deh"

Chanyeol senyum-senyum di bibir. Tambah erat pelukan nya.

"Ahh Yeol sesak aku gak bisa nafas"

"O oh maaf-maaf, habis nya aku seneng banget"

"Seneng ?"

Setelah pelukan mereka terlepas, wajah Chanyeol mendekat sangat rapat memotong jarak yang tersisa.

"Jangan banyak gerak yah, aku boleh cium kamu kan sekarang ?"

"Eh ?"

"Tadi kata kamu kalau aku mau cium kamu harus bilang dulu"

Baekhyun gugup, pipi nya merah merona.

"Aku mulai" dan Chanyeol sudah menempelkan bibir nya di bibir Baekhyun. kejadian itu terjadi sangat singkat. Baekhyun langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun. akibat keseimbangan tubuh yang tidak teratur membuat Baekhyun harus terjatuh ke belakang dan Chanyeol menindih di atas nya.

"Uhmm" desah Baekhyun karena masih kaget oleh proses jatuh nya ke belakang. Chanyeol tak sepenuh nya menindih Baekhyun, ia masih menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di tekuk disisi tubuh Baekhyun.

Dalam kegiatan seperti ini sangat butuh kerja sama yang kompak, Chanyeol bertugas melumat bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun dan sisanya Baekhyun melumat bibir atas Chanyeol. Suara kecipak tak terlalu berisik karena melakukan nya dengan cinta.

Chanyeol berusaha membawa kelembutan pada setiap lumatan yang ia lakukan, mengemut bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun pelan. Sementara Baekhyun sudah meninju-ninju lidah nya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dengan begitu ia membuka lebar mulut nya dan melahap mulut mungil kekasih nya.

Baekhyun melingkar kan kedua tangan nya di leher Chanyeol, lidah saling membelit. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti akan melahap mulut Baekhyun penuh.

Kepala di gerakan kiri kanan setiap kali mereka mencoba merasakan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Chanyeol meraba tubuh samping Baekhyun dengan satu tangan kanan nya yang tak menopang lagi tubuh nya. dan tangan nakal yang mulai menjalar itu mulai masuk ke bawah bagian celana Baekhyun. ia tersadar dan dengan begitu langsung menangkap tangan nakal Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan ciuman nya.

"Yeol, kamu yakin ?"

Chanyeol menatap indah si cantik di bawah nya. wajah mungil, putih bersih. Untuk apa bilang tidak.

"I love you Baek"

"Aku tahu tapi – "

"SSSttt, just feel it okay ? i will work harder"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia membiarkan tangan nakal itu kini meremas bokong nya. tangan Chanyeol sangat besar. Mungkin karena terbiasa memegang permukaan bola. Fluffy nya bokong Baekhyun tak membuat Chanyeol berhenti untuk terus meremas-remas nya.

"Uhmm mmmhh hmm yeolmmmhh" Baekhyun tak berhenti mendesah, gairah Chanyeol semakin celana dan bagian CD dalam Baekhyun sudah hampir terbuka ke bawah. Ciuman Chanyeol beralih menuju leher nya, melumat dan kadang menggigit nya. kali itu kedua bokong Baekhyun sudah berada di tangan kekasih nya. Baekhyun melihat pintu nya masih terbuka, bisa gawat jika sampai ada seseorang yang tahu.

"mmhh y-yeol pintu nya"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, ia pun hanya mengangguk dan beranjak sebentar untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu. Baekhyun terkapar di atas ranjang dengan kondisi yang acak-acakan. Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat menggebu-gebu atas pemandangan kekasih mungil nya ini.

Kemeja atas milik nya di buka segera juga celana panjang nya. belum untuk boxer ia tak ingin kekasih nya shock nanti.

Segera kembali menuju ranjang, Chanyeol mengukung Baekhyun dengan gagah nya. melumat kembali bibir si mungil. Dan Baekhyun yang tak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah.

"Hmm mmmh yeolmmmhh hmm"

Entah bagaimana caranya Chanyeol bisa langung membuka celana Baekhyun dengan CD nya. selain tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil, teryata penis nya ikut-ikutan mungil. Chanyeol sengaja meremas benda kecil itu.

"Ahh ahnn dwae Chanyeol ahh ahh"

Chanyeol gemas, melumat lagi dan lagi bibir si mungil. Ujung jari telunjuk nya yang menekan-nekan lubang kencing Baekhyun membuat tubuh nya blingsatan tak bisa diam.

"Mmmmhhhhh hmm ahn Chanyeol" Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menerima ciuman dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu masih menekan-nekan ujung penis Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol beralih pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

Tangan kurus Baekhyun meremas kuat bahu Chanyeol, ia tak tahan karena penis nya terus di goda oleh tangan nakal Chanyeol.

"Ahh ahh ahnnnn yeol hmm ehmm" kaki Baekhyun seperti ingin menendang sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari penis nya.

"C-chan aku ahnn ingin pergi ke wc dulu please hmmm"

"Kenapa ?"

"Pipis"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia melumat lagi bibir Baekhyun. dan menggigit kuping nya lembut.

"Ahnn Chanyeol aku gak kuat"

"Keluarin aja"

"Ahnn C-chanyeol ahh aku bener-bener gak tahan AKKHHH" cairan putih menyerbu keluar terus menerus. Chanyeol mengehentikan sementara kegiatan nya sementara Baekhyun menikmati sesi-sesi orgasme nya.

"Yeol~"

"Hehe itu bukan pipis sayang, gakpapa kalau kamu keluarin disini juga"

Keringat Baekhyun sudah sampai membasahi anak-anak rambut nya. denga begitu Chanyeol mengusap pelan kening Baekhyun lembut.

"Sekarang giliran aku"

"Untuk ?"

"Kamu juga tahu sendiri nanti"

Chanyeol mulai beranjak untuk bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun, dan kedua paha itu di lebarkan oleh kekasih nya. Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya.

"C-Chanyeol j-jangan bilang"

"Ini gak akan lama kok sakit nya, ok. Just relax"

"T-tapi punya kamu gak gede-gede amat kan?"

"Ahh kalau menurut aku sih enggak" _ewww dirty talk kah ?_

Saat Chanyeol mulai menurunkan boxer yang ia kenakan, Baekhyun langsung menutup kedua matanya. Chanyeol tetap tak perduli ia sukses membuang boxer itu ke lantai. Dan menindih kembali tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua paha si mungil yang terbuka lebar. Baekhyun merasakan ada yang menggesek disekitar belahan tubuh nya.

"C-chanyeol itu penis kamu ?"

"Mau liat ?"

"Enggak"

Sikap polos Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya. Kaos Baekhyun masih terpasang.

"Aku atau kamu yang buka kaos nya ?"

"Harus di buka ?"

Chanyeol mulai berbisik di sebelah telinga Baekhyun.

"ada permen kesukaan aku"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut, ia akhirnya perlahan membuka kaos nya. sementara itu Chanyeol bangkit lagi sambil mempersiapkan sesiatu. Dengan aktifitas Baekhyun yang sedang membuka baju Chanyeol bisa dengan tenang untuk memasukan penis nya ke dalam lubang anus Baekhyun.

"AKKKHHH" Baekhyun baru saja melepaskan kaos nya dan sesuatu sudah masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Chanyeol berdesis di telinga samping nya.

"S-sakit"

"Ergghh ng-nggak ah lama kok babe"

Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Chanyeol kuat. Mereka masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**NAUGHTY HANDS 2**

"AKKKHHH" ketika suara itu melengking dan air mata Baekhyun menurun melewati pipi mulus nya, mencengkram lengan sang kekasih dengan sangat kuat.

"C-Chan sakiitt" Baekhyun terisak, Chanyeol bukan setega itu untuk menusukan rudal nya begitu saja. Ia pun kebingungan, Baekhyun menangis tapi nafsu nya sudah keburu di atas puncak. Kepala penis benar-benar sudah masuk. Chanyeol berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menenangkan si mungil yang terus meronta di bawah kukungan nya. kaki dan paha Baekhyun mengakang sempurna.

"B=baek hey lihat aku"

"Enggak Chan sakit hikss" Baekhyun memukul-mukul bahu Chanyeol. Dengan nafas berat yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol, terpaksa menarik keluar kembali penis nya dari lubang anus Baekhyun yang bahkan masih berkedut. Memang ada noda darah disana. Penis Chanyeol masih tegang, mungkin dia berinisiatif untuk bermain solo setelah ini.

Buru-buru Chanyeol memakaikan semua pakaian nya, Baekhyun tetap masih menangis. Keadaan tubuh nya masih telanjang. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh telanjang kekasih nya itu.

"Hei, udah jangan nangis"

"Hiks Chan sakit"

"Sakit ?"

Baekhyun masih meraba-raba daerah bawah tubuh nya, Chanyeol menatap kasihan wajah Baekhyun yang pucat. Jelas saja karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka berdua, tapi tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan se-sensitif ini.

Dengan mengusap kening Baekhyun yang berkeringat, Chanyeol menyeka keringat itu lembut dan terakhir mencium kening sang kekasih. Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum.

"Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun memanggil kekasih nya.

"Masih sakit ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya, sebenarnya daerah selatan Chanyeol sendiri juga merasakan sakit. Ia benar-benar tak tahan. Sore itu dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di rumah. Untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan si adik kecil.

...

Tanggal 6 bulan mei sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol si kapten basket sekolah yang paling di idolakan oleh kaum hawa itu menarik paksa si lelaki mungil yang hanya berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Chanyeol yang habis bertanding antar sekolah 10 menit yang lalu, masih membawa bola basket dan memakai kaus basket yang basah. Membuat si lelaki mungil itu begitu keheranan. Pasalnya Chanyeol menarik nya begitu saja tanpa basa-basi. Belum lagi tempat ia di berhentikan adalah tepat di belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Chanyeol yang beraura kejantanan yang kuat dan postur tubuh tinggi juga tampan, membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah nya. Jantung nya berdebar, entah harus takut atau tersipu malu. Di culik pria tampan seperti nya.

"Kau Baekhyun kan ?"

"Mmh"

"Mmh ? kau mendesah atau bagaimana ?"

"Ya ya aku Baekhyun kenapa ?"

Lelaki jangkung itu mengulurkan tangan nya, Baekhyun bertanya untuk apa itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan si lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku Chanyeol, dan aku suka kamu"

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangan nya tiba-tiba, shock!

"Maksud nya apa yah ?"

"Gak paham ? atau pura-pura gak paham ?"

"Gak paham"

Chanyeol yang baru membuat pernyataan mendadak dan membuat anak orang ketakutan ini tiba-tiba melemparkan bola basket nya asal. Tangan nya seperti mendobrak tembok di samping Baekhyun. seolah-olah membuat lelaki yang lebih mungil itu terperangkap di dalam kukungan tangan nya.

"K-Kamu mau ngapain ?"

"Mau yah jadi pacar aku?"

"Enggak"

"Kenapa ?"

Baekhyun berusaha keluar, tapi tubuh Chanyeol langsung menghimpit nya. Bahkan jarak tubuh mereka yang hampir tak memiliki celah itu mendukung kedua hidung mereka saling bertemu dan menyapa satu sama lain.

"Mau yah ?"

"Engga- mmh"

Dan sapuan bibir yang sangat lembut sukses membuat Baekhyun diam, hanya berdiri tanpa satu pun gerakan penolakan. Chanyeol menutup matanya seperti menikmati. Padahal Baekhyun adalah tipe yang sensitif dan galak, ia yang tak akan tinggal diam jika ada orang yang sembarangan melecehkan nya. Tapi waktu itu, ciuman Chanyeol membuat nya sukses diam seperti obat bius.

Lepas dari ciuman itu, lelaki yang memiliki mata lebih besar dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau yah ?"

"Mau apa nya ?"

"Jadi pacar aku"

"Enggak"

Melihat kode seperti itu Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan, seperti yang sebelum nya. Baekhyun kali ini bergerak cepat. Membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan nya.

"Ok aku mau"

Tangan Baekhyun di lepas nya, Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan yang habis membekap mulutnya.

"Nah gitu dong"

"Pemaksaan"

"Aku? Enggak"

"Tapi kalau aku bilang enggak, kamu bakal cium aku lagi kan ?"

"Itu sih namanya hukuman"

"Kok hukuman ?"

"Karena aku gak suka di tolak, pulang sekolah aku anter yah ?"

"Engg- " Baekhyun menjeda nya sementara "Ok"

"Nah gitu dong, dah babe"

Untuk pertama kali nya ia bertemu preman sehalus Chanyeol. Dan jam pulang sekolah seperti yang di bilang -laki itu benar-benar menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Biasanya Baekhyun hanya akan berjalan lurus dan langsung duduk di tempat halte. Baekhyun pikir mungkin dengan tak menyapa Chanyeol, laki-laki itu tidak akan sadar jika Baekhyun baru saja melewatinya. Sejujurnya ia masih takut dan juga ragu. Pernyataan cinta yang seperti main-main.

Walaupun kabur dari Chanyeol waktu itu sukses dan berhasil, Baekhyun pulang kerumah dengan selamat. Tiba-tiba baru sekitar 15 menit menyapa tempat tidurnya dan akan berganti baju. Ia mendapati seorang teman yang bertamu kerumah nya.

"Baekhyun ada temen kamu tuh"

"Siapa mah?"

"Chanyeol"

Baekhyun langsung shock, nyawa nya seolah-olah sudah tak ada dalam raga nya. buru-buru Baekhyun turun ke bawah untuk hanya memastikan. Di balik jendela ia mengintip dan teryata benar laki-laki yang duduk di motor gede dekat pagar rumah nya adalah Park Chanyeol. Pria gila yang mencium nya di belakang sekolah.

"Ish dia mau ngapain sih" Baekhyun ling-lung sendiri di buat nya, berpikir dua kali untuk pergi keluar atau cuekin aja.

"Ya ampun Baek, temen kamu masih diluar tuh. Suruh dia masuk ke dalem"

"Biarin aja mah paling nanti dia pergi sendiri"

"DI luar gerimis loh, kamu tega banget sama temen"

"Ish mah dia bukan temen aku"

"Terus?"

"D-dia dia.. orang itu mah... orang gila"

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kamu ini ada-ada aja, masa ada orang gila seganteng dia. Udah cepetan bawa masuk temen kamu. Nanti mamah bikinin jamuan"

Baekhyun stress, ia akhirnya pergi keluar dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Baekhyun takut-takut sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kok kamu gak bilang pulang ke rumah sendirian ? sengaja ngehindar yah ?"

"B-Bukan gitu, tapi tadi ada temen aku yang ngajak pulang bareng"

"Oh yaudah"

Hening, dan mereka hanya diam satu sama lain. Mamah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi greget suruh Baekhyun bawa masuk teman nya ke dalam rumah ikut keluar.

"Baek cepet bawa masuk temen nya"

"I-iyah mah"

Baekhyun masih gugup, bahkan natap Chanyeol saja masih takut-takut.

"Parkirin motor nya di dalem aja"

"Gak usah aku mau pulang lagi kok"

"Terus kesini mau ngapain ?"

"Cuman mau mastiin kamu selamet atau enggak, eh mamah kamu baik yah mau deh aku punya mamah mertua kayak dia. Salam dari aku buat mamah kamu yah" lelaki itu tersenyum manis dan lekas pergi dengan motornya. Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia agak tersipu bahkan sampai pipinya merah.

"Temen kamu mana Baek ?"

"Udah pulang lagi mah" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah merona dan mulut yang tak ingin berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Bahkan efek itu terbawa sampai malam hari, ada perasaan tak sabar. Kalau sudah senang begini rasanya ingin matahari cepat-cepat muncul. Biasanya Baekhyun akan sibuk dengan buku super tebal dan kacamata gede yang bertengger di telinga nya. Malah hanya ada ponsel dan beberapa kronologi status yang di muat oleh salah satu aplikasi trending saat itu. Baekhyun stalking akun **Real_pcy** dan tak susah untuk mencari akun nya. following milik akun lelaki tampan itu cukup banyak. Hanya ada foto-foto seputar basket dan dirinya. Bukan hal aneh lagi jika perempuan lah yang mendominasi isi komenan dan likers nya.

Tapi ada satu foto yang berbeda dari yang lain, itu seperti foto seseorang di tengah hujan dengan payung kuning.

 **Caption :** Mungkin aku ganteng dan populer, tapi aku masih aja cemburu sama payung kuning kamu. Dia bisa di dekat kamu kalau aku enggak. Tapi tunggu aja entar, aku yang bakal jadi payung kamu 'B'.

Kali itu Baekhyun shock entah untuk keberapa kali, hati nya berdebar lagi. Racun cinta meracuni seluruh pikiran nya. Baekhyun teriak-teriak tak jelas, tempat tidur jadi berantakan.

Dan ada notif dari akun milik nya sendiri, puas dengan stalking akun pria itu kali ini ia coba untuk mengurus akun nya sendiri.

 **Real_pcy is** following you

Tensi darah Baekhyun naik tiba-tiba hingga wajah nya memerah. Jeritan bahagia tak tertahan kan. Baekhyun dalam masa-masa remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta tak bisa menyangkal jika ia memang sudah gila karena cinta. Dan tak tahu untuk apa alasan nya.

"Huftt tenang Baek tenang ~" dirinya sendiri yang menenangkan jiwa gilanya.

Malam itu yang ia habiskan untuk memuaskan hati gilanya yang menjerit-jerit, pasal nya si lelaki jangkung yang baru saja memberikan ciuman pertamanya membuat jantung nya meletup-letup. Baekhyun tak bisa bohong, jika ia perlahan-lahan mulai menerima Chanyeol di dalam hatinya.

Karena pada saat itu mereka tak sekelas, mungkin hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Itu pun Baekhyun berusaha menghindar terus-terusan. Ia takut ketahuan, apalagi kalau di ingat kemarin dialah yang paling kuat pertahanan nya untuk menolak pernyataan si lelaki jangkung itu.

Di kelas nya yang sepi dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan tak jelas, Chanyeol sang kakak kelas paling terkenal karena ketampanan nya datang tiba-tiba ke kelas anak kelas 1. Yang jelas-jelas masih menggilai Chanyeol meskipun hanya mengenal nya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka shock pastinya.

"Hi" Chanyeol duduk di depan bangku Baekhyun. tatapan Baekhyun langsung jatuh kebawah dan menunduk. Ia tak menyangka jika lelaki jangkung itu akan melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"Kok nunduk ? sakit ?"

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus kenapa ? udah makan"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau gitu kenapa nunduk?"

"Uh pensil aku jatuh"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa karena tingkah lucu kekasih barunya itu. meskipun yang sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun hanya berniat untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Udah ketemu ?"

"E-eh belum"

"Mau aku cariin?"

"Enggak u – " Baekhyun keceplosan ia sudah tahu konsekuesi nya jika ia menolak si lelaki jangkung itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring. Smark evil.

"Oh gitu yah" Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk seperti sudah mengerti "udah bel nih aku ke kelas dulu yah"

"Oh" Baekhyun yang masih merunduk di kolong meja hanya bergerutu tak jelas, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Pelajaran di mulai dan hati Baekhyun masih dag-dig-dug, takutnya Chanyeol bakal ngelakuiin sesuatu ke dia. Meskipun cowok jangkung berwajah super tampan itu gak pernah punya riwayat kekerasan seperti perkelahian apapun. Tapi dari sorot matanya Baekhyun bisa tahu kalau lelaki itu merencanakan hal lain di belakang nya. Mungkin pasrah saja untuk kali ini.

Dan hal itu semakin membuat nya cemas, karena di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk dan izin untuk memanggil Baekhyun keluar kelas.

"Baekhyun, dipanggil guru BK katanya"

"Oh iyah pak" Chanyeol disana hanya tersenyum sambil meninggalkan kelas, Baekhyun mengekor di belakang. Ia agak mengkusutkan ujung baju seragam nya. Chanyeol berjalan semakin pelan di depan dan berhenti di depan mading. Pertemuan antara tangga lantai 2 dan 3 tempat itu hening.

"Eh, kok disini ?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol berbalik dan mendekatinya perlahan.

"Tadi guru Bk sms ke aku katanya gak jadi panggil kamu nya"

"Oh yaudah" Pas Baekhyun balik lagi Chanyeol langsung narik tangan mungil itu. Baekhyun kaget lagi-lagi.

"Mau kemana ?"

"K-kelas lah"

"Kan urusan kita belum selesai"

"Tapi kan aku gak jadi di panggil guru BK nya"

"Sekarang aku yang manggil kamu, tunggu disini"

"Engg- eh maksud nya.."

"Aaahh thanks, kamu udah ingetin aku. Yang tadi aja belum dapet hukuman nya mau buat lagi yah ?"

Ada gerutu sial, tapi aneh Baekhyun sama sekali gak bisa marah di depan lelaki bermarga Park ini.

"Masih belajar, nanti di cariin guru"

"Nggak bakal, aku tau guru fisika kamu kok. Orang nya pikun"

"Bohong, nanti kalau aku di hukum gimana ?"

"Aku senior disini, udah ikut aja" Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh narik si Baekhyun, kantin sepi, jelas-jelas seluruh murid sibuk belajar di kelas sementara mereka berdua disini makan enak.

"Makan aja"

"Tapi – "

"Mau nolak lagi ? yaudah gak papa nanti pulang sekolah aku ci- "

"Iyah iyah aku makan" Baekhyun buru-buru angkat sendok dan garpu nya, ada kimbap dan tteokboki. Ramen yang di masak Chanyeol belum matang, menurut perhitungan nya.

"Mau ramen nya, udah mateng nih"

Chanyeol perhatian, padahal ini hari pertama mereka resmi pacaran. Anyway, ngomong-ngomong soal resmi atau enggak nya pacaran, sejujurnya Baekhyun masih ragu. Ia takut di jadiin bahan mainan, modal kesenangan sementara dan lama-lama dia ditinggalin ketika Baekhyun sudah sangat bergantung. Ceritanya Baekhyun itu punya trauma di masa lalu, pernah ada lelaki yang nembak dia saat kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi tiba-tiba di kelas tiga, lelaki yang sudah menjadi mantan nya itu bilang. Kalau dia udah tertarik sama perempuan. Baekhyun kaget dan dia shock berat. Oh Sehun nama mantan nya, dia pacaran sama perempuan yang lebih cantik. Irene.

Baekhyun patah hati dan ia coba nutup diri, tapi hal itu gagal ketika Chanyeol datang tiba-tiba lagi kemarin. Mungkin hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar akan menanyakan soal hubungan nya ia dan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Kamu beneran nembak aku kan kemarin ?" tanya Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol terbatuk di tengah-tengah ia sedang menyeruput mi ramen nya.

"Maksud kamu ?"

"Maksudnya, y-yang kemarin itu. kamu beneran nembak aku kan ?"

Chanyeol ngangguk, Baekhyun kurang puas.

"Kalo iyah beneran, emang nya kamu suka aku karena apa ?"

"Kamu kenapa sih ? ragu yah ? padahal nolak juga gak papa, aku bisa cium kamu"

"Itu ciuman pertama aku.." Baekhyun nunduk dan malu-malu lagi

"Yah berarti kalo gitu sama dong"

"Beneran ?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Chanyeol merasa kekasih nya ini sedang kebingungan dan masih tanda tanya, hal wajar karena kemarin ia tiba-tiba melakukan confenssion yang agak terlalu cepat ini.

"Iyah" Chanyeol menyunggingkan bibirnya dan bersender agak jauh.

"Kok kamu kayak gak yakin ?"

"Harus seyakin apalagi emang nya ? aku suka kamu, aku cinta kamu,aku sayang kamu kalau kamu ragu juga gak papa aku gak maksa"

Baekhyun risih, lagi-lagi Chanyeol blak-blakan di depan umum.

"Jangan keras-keras" Baekhyun ngodeiin Chanyeol dengan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Chanyeol bereaksi dengan menarik tangan cantik itu yang semakin cantik jika ia amati lebih dalam.

"Aku bahkan gak malu ngelakuiin hal itu didepan umum, jadi apa yang buat kamu ragu ? hm ?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap manik mata yang berusaha mengirimnya sebuah pesan. Perasaan yang tak bisa di ungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata.

"A-aku cuman takut kamu mainin aku doang"

"Emang nya kamu mainan, udah cepet makan nya. Jam pelajaran kamu belum bereskan?"

Kurang lebih seperti itu pertama kali mereka berkenalan dan akhirnya menjalani hubungan ini hingga terhitung 2 tahun lamanya. Chanyeol menginjak kelas 3 dan sebulan lagi ia akan lulus. Kemungkinan untuk sering berdua lagi tak akan sebanyak sekarang jika Chanyeol sudah melanjutkan pendidikan nya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

...

Sampai malam Baekhyun masih merasakan sakit, meskipun Chanyeol terus menelpon nya untuk mengetahui kabar Baekhyun selanjutnya. Ia tak bisa mengontrol rasa sakit itu. diam-diam cari di internet ia bisa menemukan obat pereda nyerinya. Sengaja pergi tengah malam agar tidak ketahuan orang dirumah.

Baekhyun mengobati sendiri dubur nya yang masih sedikit lecet, padahal sore tadi itu yang masuk baru kepala nya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri bagaimana rasanya jika seluruh penis Chanyeol yang masuk.

Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba menambah hormon adrenalin nya, ada perasaan aneh yang membuat mulut nya tak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah. Geli dan juga nikmat. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Di pikir-pikir tentang lelaki itu, Baekhyun melihat jelas bagaimana berdirinya adik kecil Chanyeol. Benar-benar tegang dan ia sempat mengeluh sakit juga.

Setelah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menelpon Baekhyun untuk menanyakan keadaan nya kali ini giliran Baekhyun. Ia bisa sedikit paham bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Chanyeol, sebab sebelum Chanyeol bersiap menusukan rudal nya. lelaki itu memanjakan penis kecil nya juga, detik-detik saat akan orgasme ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa di tahan dan itu sangat ngilu.

Tapi malam itu ia kecewa karena Chanyeol tak membalas panggilan nya itu, apa mungkin Chanyeol marah karena ia menolak nya. kekasih nya itu memang tak suka di tolak. Tapi kenapa waktu itu dengan mudah Chanyeol mengalah begitu saja.

...

TBC


End file.
